Midnight Affair at Sunrise
by Lil Nizzer
Summary: Seth the always happy member of Jacob's pack, but what if thats not what he is really feeling? With all this love and happyness he is bound to feel left out. And when he finally gets his wish can he fight fate to keep his love? READ ME!
1. In The Begining

**Midnight Affair at Sunrise**

Chapter one

I was the most positive wolf in our pack, but not only am I a wolf but I am a man too. I am what your people might call a werewolf.

As I said before I am the most positive but not necessarily the happiest. My sister tops us all in the department of unhappiness. I probably come second, though I would never let them see this brooding, sad, depressed side of me. I am Seth. A werewolf and a lonely one at that. When we change our bodies grow but so does our lust, our need for a mate or for love.

It seemed to me that every where I turned someone was imprinting or falling in love. Leah and I were the only ones left that did not have a girlfriend (boyfriend) or an imprint. I wore a mask of happiness everywhere I go. Even when I change I can cover up my pain.

It didn't help that my family was a broken one especially after my father passed away. Then when me and Leah changed she began to rebel and even after our mother knew the secret she and my mother fought.

I was going over all this in my mind while Leah was down stairs screaming at my mother for giving her chores on a night that she had to patrol. I fell back against my bed pulling my pillow over my head trying to drown out the sounds. Then I heard my mother calling me. I pulled myself off my bed and went down the stairs with inhuman speed.

"Yeah, Mom" I said as perky as possible.

She chuckled "Lively as always," I smiled wide "Hon, do you have patrol tonight?"

"Well Jake doesn't really give patrol, I wasn't planning to go, but if he needs me I will…" I trailed off.

"Perfect Leah you go patrol your brother will take care of your work." WHAT?! "Oh, you don't mind do you?" She asked me pleading with her eyes. I breathed deeply as long as it kept them from fighting I could do it.

"No I don't mind I can do a few extra chore." I smiled at my mom.

"What a pussy so lonely she caves when mom bats her lashes at him I bet you and mom fuck!" She said so low human ears would not have heard it.

A growl erupted from my chest and a fearsome bark rolled like thunder from my jaw. My mom was startled by my sudden outburst, but Leah took the hint and left real quick.

"What happened?" She asked trying to calm my shaking body "If you're going to transform please do it outside and take as much of as you can we're a little pressed for money right know I don't think I'll be able to buy you any new clothes.."

Mom had lost her job recently because she took her daughter to work on take your daughter to work day and Leah slapped mom's boss across the face for saying mom was a little behind on some of her work and that maybe her daughter could help her with them.

"It's ok mom I'm under control. I'll start working on those dishes." I said with forced joy.

_This is my first chapter so read rate review or watever I iz will be waiting ;) oh and I no own Twilight or my darling seth… T^T I like the tittle hehehe_


	2. Finding Meaning

_Now my friends I begin the second chapter of my story enjoy (short author's note but like I care!)_

:[ + :D = XP

I rinsed the last dish and dried it. I turned and saw that the dish cabinet was so far away. Sighing quietly I crossed the room and put it away and the phone rang. Planting a smile on my mouth, sometimes people can hear frowns, "Hello this is the Clearwater's"

Jacob's worried voice burst through the phone. "Seth a large group of leeches are in the area I'm going to need backup!"

"How big are we talking?" I asked

"Four and their strong! I'm wasting time talking to you just get down here!"

I ran out the door yelling emergency for my mom's sake.

As I stripped I heard the sound of howling and of someone crying but I couldn't think about that right now I had to help my pack. The tremors rushed up my body as I began to take on a wolf like form, only I was much bigger. Thinking happy thoughts and encouraging words to my friends I ran as fast as my furry legs could take me.

when I finally got to the clearing where a miniature battle was being held there were only two vampires left. I pulled all my anger, my hurt, and my loneliness and threw myself into a tirade of fighting. I took down the first one in less than two seconds the others just stared open jawed at my sudden ferocity. I turned to the second with my jaw open and a roar in my throat . I turned to face my next and I stopped dead in my tracks. The roar in my throat turned into a whine. It was her I thought as the world spun and seemed to settle on this snarling beauty in front of me. She threw herself at me and I laid down submissively. She stop in front of my face and tapped my nose. The others restraining themselves not wanting to kill my imprint and having to kill her at the same time.

"hey puppy are we gonna fight or not? 'Cause if not I'm going to bolt." she smiled at me and then said something that completely surprised me "Oh and thanks for killing those guys they were holding me captive… well bye."

I whined and nuzzled into her drinking, in her burning sweet scent.

"Ok ok puppy I'll stay a little while but then I gotta go." I stared up into her eyes pleading for her to stay forever. She sat down and pulled my head onto her lap and I let her pet me and I closed my eyes happy to warm her cold hard body. "Wow puppy your really warm." she whispered to my ear "I don't think your friends like me very much their growling at me."

My head shot up and a growl retched from my throat _Guys, just go!_

_No she's a vampire and she doesn't know you've imprinted on her. _Jacob thought at me.

_Just let him die at least we'll be rid of his "sunny deposition" _Leah the ever caring sister thought casually

_Don't think that way Leah!_ turning back to me he thought _I won't be too far away so if you need me I'll be here. Come on lets go Leah._

_Since when do you tell me what to do?_

_Since you joined my pack. Come on! _He practically shouted at her, but it came out more like a howl.

I listened to their banter as they padded off seeing through their eyes but used my own to look my love in the face.

"Did you send them away for me puppy?" She asked cocking her head. I just licked her face all over hoping she'd get the point "Ok ok I get it yes, yes." The laugh that floated from her lips sent me to cloud 9. I stopped licking her and rolled my tongue out of my mouth panting and smiling at her. she laughed even harder.

I attempted to say I love you but it just sounded like growling and she stared at me funny. So I pulled myself off of her and rolled onto my back looking at her expectantly.

Her smile made my heart beat fast and I smiled too. "I'll rub your tummy if you don't lick me in the next ten minutes." I quickly closed my mouth and she laughed even more coming over to my side and scratching and rubbing my stomach.

:[ + :D = XP

_That's it I hope you liked it so happy trailing! Or camping… I iz confoozed… :( i still don't own Twilight... Sad isn't it Stef is sooo mean... Jk i luv SM cause Twi was her twisted idea in the first place!_


	3. Buried In Angelic Beauty

_Hello again. That's all I really had to say… I guess for you fuzzy people this chapter has FlUfF if you don't like fluff wait a few chapters all traces of fluff will be GONE, so for you fluffy people soak it up while you can. You know what listen to Soak Up The Sun when you read this it will make the upcoming pain much easier to bare. :)_

:[ + ^.^ = Baaad

Oh My Fricking G*d, I cannot believe I am currently petting a giant wolf! Plus him and his buddies just killed three vampires in like one minute. I have to admit I was sorta afraid of 'Puppy' and his crew of demon-like friends.

It was as if Puppy could feel my distress he sat upright and looked me dead in the face and if I didn't know better I would have sworn he was reading me. Then without a sound he trotted off. I tried to follow him but when I started walking towards him he growled and when I turned to go my separate way, tough for some reason the thought pained me, he growled again. I laughed at the irony of a dog telling me to stay!

The POV belonging to Seth

I couldn't take it any longer my angel was upset and I needed to talk to her so I decided to transform so I could do just that. She tried to follow me and she tried to leave I wouldn't let her do either. She seemed to think it was funny but as soon as she stopped laughing I saw fear creep into her eyes. Was she afraid of me? I would not allow her to be afraid especially not of me.

_Pathetic _Leah's voice drifted though my head.

_Well you can phase back now. She obviously isn't going to hurt me! _I shot back as I crossed the clearing back to my love. I showered her face with kisses until she stopped me with her shouting. "Ok, ok I'm not going anywhere! Geesh." I licked her one last time loving the way her cold skin felt under my tongue. Turning around I ran as fast as I could to where I'd hidden my clothes. I couldn't have just any random person find clothes laying around they would think it was creepy.

So I phased back into a person letting the waves of power wash away from my body as I vibrated into a solid form. Feeling my muscles drastically contracted as my bone structure shifted and so did all my internal organs. I welcomed the familiar itchy feeling as the hair that covered my entire body was sucked back in. My nose scaled down and so did my eyes. My paws stretched out and elongated shrinking and paling as they returned to hands. At the very last second I stood on my hind legs so that when I was done changing I would be standing up strait. Leah's voice ghosted through my head as I completed the phase _Drama Queen…_ I just scoffed and pulled on my pants (_and **I hope** underwear…_) This all happened in a matter of seconds though.

I wandered how she would react to me. When she knew I was a werewolf.

Running as fast as my now human-ish legs could take me I arrived at the clearing in about a minute. I saw that she tensed when I neared a particularly large fern just outside the clearing.

"Who's there?" she shouted in my general direction.

"I am." I stepped away from the comfort of my leafy sanctuary.

"And just who are you?" She asked taking a defensive stance.

"Well, earlier you called me Puppy but my proper name is Seth." She looked shocked then understanding then humiliated.

"You must have thought I was so stupid." she hung her head looking so miserable. I couldn't stand to see her this way so I did what I thought would cheer her up.

"Why would you be stupid? Remember, I was the one rolling around on the ground like an idiot!"

Then she laughed and I laughed too. It sounded so beautiful, I wanted to sit and laugh forever if only she'd laugh with me.

"So what exactly are you?" It was a question that it only made sense to ask.

"I'm a shape shifter I suppose, you could call me a werewolf." I said looking down.

"Wow! I'm in the presence of a real live werewolf!" She said and the level of excitement in her voice confused me.

"And I'm in the presence of an angel." I blurted. _Sh*t_ I thought.

"I am no angel." She said coldly "But you can call me Anya." Anya, the name swirled around my head and sent tingles of joy down my spine, but I would not lose my cool in front of her! I laughed. I was doing a lot of that today.

"Alright Anya," I loved the way her name rolled off my tongue "you're not an angel."

"Hm, and you'd do best to remember that."

"So, on that happy note where will you be going now that your comrades are dead?" I said grudgingly.

"I don't really have anywhere to go… I might stay here for a while, but I don't know where exactly." She mused out loud "I don't need any sleep so I could stay on the street-" This brought a growl from my lips.

"There is now way I hell that I am letting you stay on the street!" I growled shaking fiercely. Her eyes widened.

"Are you alright?" She asked walking towards me.

"Yeah. I just need to get my anger under control, I phase when I get to emotional." sighing I released my anger.

She stood in front of me "Ok where do you suppose I stay?"

I almost proposed she stayed at my place but my mom would not approve of another mouth to feed even one that didn't eat. So I ran a bunch of people though my head and came up with one name: Cullen.

I sighed again and said "There are a group of vampires living in the area you can stay with them, but you'll have to obey their rules."

"What kind of rules." the question was more of a statement, she asked narrowing her eyes.

"Well they don't drink human blood." I said softly

"What do they drink instead?" She asked interested this time.

"Animal blood." I said turning around. When she didn't follow I turned back to her. "Well come on I don't have all day!" I was getting annoyed with her twenty questions.

"My boyfriend won't like this…" She muttered, but she followed me anyway. _Boyfriend!_ I thought _She_ _has a boyfriend! I'll rip him apart to have my angel, Anya._

"Boyfriend, huh?" I said attempting to be nonchalant.

"He's not exactly my boyfriend. He's more of a figment of my imagination. My imaginary boyfriend, his name is Fred." she would have blushed if she was human. "He's my comfort when I feel alone or I'm hurt."

I whimpered when I thought of her hurt or alone, but she just looked at me funny. I quickly rearranged my face to something more pleasant. "Have you ever considered getting a real boyfriend? You know someone to hold you when your hurt and to be there when your alone."

"I've tried but nobody wants me." sadness leaking into her words.

Those words killed my heart. "I want you." I muttered to myself.

"What?! You just met me?" I blinked repeatedly, trying to come up with a response that wouldn't scare her away. Finding the right words and the courage I spoke after an awkward silence.

"I'll be your best friend. I'll hold you when you can no longer hold yourself together. If you're hurt it will be my arms that will be like walls blocking everything else out. I will stand by your side forever for all of eternity. There will not be a second when you are alone as long as you have me. My heart was yours the second I saw you and it will always be yours. I will be your lover, if you will be my angel" I said it with such truth and devotion I almost didn't believe it came out of me.

She made gasping choking sounds and then she started to dry heave. My arm were around her cold hard body in a second. I whispered soothing words in her ear holding her close to me. Her arms wrapped around my waist and relaxed into me.

"I've never been loved before." she sobbed as I kissed her head.

"I love you."

She looked up into my eyes and I smiled kindly, softly at my angel.

"I will be your angel." she choked out. I bent my head to kiss her.

"Seth! My man, what's up!?" I turned and saw Emmet waving and grinning like a fool. I growled because he was interrupting. Then I realized we were in his front lawn. Blushing I stepped away from Anya. "A lady?" Emmet asked all confused.

"This is Anya. Could you get Carlisle for me?" I asked quickly.

"Yeah, sure." he disappeared into the large white house.

Carlisle came out a second later. "Yes what's the matter, Seth?"

"Again, this is Anya. She needs to a place to stay for a little bit is it alright that she stays here?" I asked tentatively

"Of course she can- She's a vampire!" He said suddenly when the wind changed.

"Yes and I've already told her about your rules." I said.

"Yeah well you don't have to worry about that I fish." She said with a smile.

"Fish?" I asked

"HaHa I drink the blood of undersea mammals." I just looked at her. Wow my angel was weird, but I loved her that way.

:[ + ^.^ = 3

_I know I know they fell in love in the third chapter WATEVER I have to get the dramaaaaaaaaaaaa going!_

_Byeas! ;D_


End file.
